Shallow Hills Hospital for the Clinically Insane
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Kuwabara thought he knew who he was. Kuwabara thought he was a spirit detective...but a week in an asylum is turning his world upside down and showing him...he may not be who he always thought he was. Yusukuwa


Got this idea in a dream…sounds weird but I'm serious! So I own nothing, I'm going to try and experiment with writing techniques later on, and after this is posted check the other stories I posted when I was sick and fix them if they need it. And of course…read reviews. I've been so um…out of sorts that well…ya. I've been crazy.

Oh and no more 'X' censoring my cuss words. Out of respect for my friend I censored my cuss words, I started that tradition when I was 14. but I'm 19 now so if I want to type out a cuss word, well shit I feel I have a right to now. I am an adult now…sorta.

1234

A man dressed in what looked like white pajamas tinted a pale blue, sat in a cold silver stool, and lay slumped over on the top of a silver table. His copper curls hung about him, and his hands tugged at the curls in a slow manner. Around his wrist was a bracelet that bore the address of a hospital, "Shallow Hills Hospital for the Clinically Insane." The man was currently heavily sedated, and his feet were chained to the stools legs with handcuffs; his wrists were chained to steel straps on the table to ensure he could not reach a solitary man who sat across the table.

"Mr. Kuwabara…" the only other man in the room prodded lightly. His nametag read Hiro Nattaka. "Mr. Kuwabara…if you'd just talk to us we could get through this and we could start your healing process…"

The man twitched and sat up, staring at the other man with glazed over eyes. His youthful 17 year old face looked worn and tired, and his eyes did not seem right. Kazuma Kuwabara was a remarkably strong man, and would not be sitting so casually chained to the stool, if it wasn't that he was so high from sedatives it could kill a wild elephant, and had been in this state since he'd been brought to this hellhole one week ago.

"No matter…how many times…I tell you…that I'm not some nuttso…it doesn't change your 'pinion…an' it's hard to talk wiff all dis cotton in my mouth…" Kuwabara muttered dopily his vision swimming from the drugs coursing through his bloodstream.

Dr. Nattaka pat Kuwabara's hand, "But Kuwabara my boy…what you told us isn't the truth…and if you'd just tell us where you live and where you're from we could get your family and help you…"

Kuwabara groaned and slumped onto the table, "I tol' you, an I tol' you, My sis…is out somewhere traveling…aroun' doing sumthin' I can't remember, and that my parents are dead an' in da ground…so…so…so there!"

If Kuwabara had been able to keep his thoughts in line and from spilling out his head, Kuwabara would have been able to explain everything much better. In fact he'd be able to point out his Sister had gone off to pursue a job as a beautician, and had left no address for Kuwabara yet, because she did not have a permanent place. And then Kuwabara would have gone on to say, his parents had died in a tragic accident when he was seven, and that they were buried at Cherry Grove Hill, just outside of Tokyo Japan.

But Kuwabara was not himself.

Kuwabara was now a patient at a psych ward.

Kazuma Kuwabara moaned and closed his eyes, sinking into despair. The sedatives made him so tired, and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he wasn't allowed to. This man in white kept poking and prodding for some truth and making Kuwabara's head spin. Kuwabara was very fragile in this drugged state, and as he sat before this man who told him demons weren't real, and that subject of a spirit world was much too grim…but what always reduced Kuwabara to angry, frantic, despairing tears was when Dr. Nattaka said, "And this Yusuke Urameshi person, well we've found nothing on him and we're pretty sure he's not real either…"

Kuwabara burst into loud sobs and shouted, "He's real! He's mah bes' fwend…mah bes' pal! An' you can't say nuthin' about mah bes'…" Kuwabara would trail off muttering Yusuke's name under his breath, and the Doctor would sigh, pull out a syringe, and pump Kuwabara up with another sedative, and as Kuwabara slipped into silence, the session ended.

Dr. Nattaka sighed and stood up placing a hand on Kuwabara's back, and rubbed it soothingly, "Oh my poor boy…we'll find where you belong…and if no one claims you we'll at least do our best here to help you."

Dr. Nattaka was not a bad man, and truly wanted to help people. He had in fact, snatched back a few young men and woman from the walls of insanity, many who claimed to fight demons to save the Earth, just as Kazuma Kuwabara said he did. In any other situation, Dr. Nattaka would have been correct in his rational way of thinking, but in this case he was very wrong. And if certain things _hadn't_ happened, Kuwabara would be able to prove he wasn't insane, that he could see ghosts, could call forth an orange sword powered by Kuwabara's very being, and be set free, leaving poor Dr. Nattaka's world turned upside down.

But unfortunately for Kuwabara certain things _had _happened that could not let the young carrot top prove his sanity-and that was before he was doped up to high heaven from the sedatives.

Maybe all this would make sense from the beginning…

_One week ago…._

Kuwabara felt the air crushed out of his chest, as he was sacked hard by a slender green demon. The demon was completely nude, short, and very thin. However, despite this he was a very strong little green pest, and currently trying to sink his teeth into Kuwabara's neck while screeching about how he hadn't eaten in days.

"Well too bad for you, cuz I don't feel like being your dinner!" Kuwabara yelped as the demon's teeth grazed over Kuwabara's throat, cutting him just the slightest bit. He punched the demon, stunning the creature enough for Kuwabara to wiggle out of the spry creatures grasp, and crawl off far enough away to be able to put up a fight when attacked again. Which happened as soon as Kuwabara turned around. The creature angered by being attacked, and now salivating at the chance for such a large and meaty meal grappled with Kuwabara.

"You're tough human, you'll be hard meat to dine on, but I'll just tenderize you a little bit-" The demon went on to say as he struggled to keep Kuwabara down. Kuwabara was growing increasingly frustrated as this demon managed to hold him down, and though Kuwabara knew size didn't matter when it came to demons, it was still embarrassing to be held down by such a small thing…such a very small annoying little thing…

"Fucking dammit!" Kuwabara gasped as teeth sunk into his shoulder. Kuwabara had just stopped paying attention for a second and for that received a sharp and painful bite from his attacker. Kuwabara growled, and with the slash of his orange sword, that he had forgot her could summon, he had the demon lying dead and on top of him. Kuwabara muttered soft curses as the smell of the carcass, and the feeling of blood seeping through his clothes, before pushing the severed demon away.

Looking down at his bloodied body, Kuwabara sighed annoyed. He relaxed his grip, his sword fading away with a soft hum, and then took a seat on the ground. Kuwabara muttered all sorts of oaths to himself and felt like killing three of his dearest friends who should have been here two hours ago.

The team had been sent out on a simple reconnaissance and had wandered into a free for all. They all had no choice but to split up and promise to meet each other at their last camp sight. Kuwabara was sure he was at the correct place because in one of the great pine trees he had carved his initials out of boredom, and Kuwabara had just been looking at said tree when that creature had attacked him.

Kuwabara was so lost in thought he didn't hear the sound of one Yusuke Urameshi, ranting and raving about how trees all looked the same, now did Kuwabara notice the sounds of Yusuke sneaking up on him a few minutes later. Yusuke had seen the sliced up demon and Kuwabara sitting off to himself, and decided to sneak up on his friend to inspect for any injuries. Whether Kuwabara was injured or not would decide how Yusuke would react to being reunited with his best friend in the whole world who he'd been separated from for…

…Yusuke checked his watch….

...Five hours and eighteen minutes…Yusuke spotted the minor cut on Kuwabara's neck, and the bite wound from the demon. None of these wounds were to serious, so Yusuke decided that what he had intentionally planned on doing when seeing Kuwabara was the correct choice.

And with that said, Yusuke Urameshi pounced on Kazuma Kuwabara.

Kuwabara let out a howl of surprise, still on edge from the previous attack, and promptly flung his, "attacker," off him and in to the pine tree.

"Fuck Kuwabara!" Yusuke cried out in shock, anger, and pain.

Kuwabara scooped up Yusuke, and muttered apologies, a brief explanation about a demon attacking him earlier, and how Yusuke deserved if before, giving in and hugging Yusuke.

"God Urameshi, I thought either I was going nuts and at the wrong place, or you guys were lost, or you were hurt, maybe even-"

Yusuke gave Kuwabara a squeeze, and pat his friend's back, "Easy you big lug…sorry I was delayed but those demons well…you know they weren't easy pickings. I didn't expect you to be here so quickly…"

Yusuke pulled back from Kuwabara, who looked as if he'd received a compliment. Kuwabara grinned, "Hey man, you guys told me not to fight, I do have the information for Koenma after all," Kuwabara said patting his front pocket where a few notes of important information rest tucked away. Kuwabara kept one arm around Yusuke and went on to say, "So I just high tailed it out of there ducking and dodging…but well this thing followed me."

Yusuke nodded, honestly proud that his friend had actually managed to keep safe, and very relieved. If anything were to ever happen to Kuwabara…well Yusuke would flip out…as he had done many times before in all those circumstances when Yusuke had been tricked into, or just left to believe something had happened to his faithful friend. "Well, as soon as the others get back, we'll be off…I think we did enough reconnaissance work, and besides…you could use some clean clothes Kuwabara."

Yusuke snickered as Kuwabara once again looked down at his ruined clothes.

The two sat down in wait of Kurama and Hiei, and talked of a few things they'd do when they got home. What movies to watch, what videogames to play, and what arcade to hang out first. Kuwabara also spoke of studying for a test, which led to Yusuke pouncing on the taller man, straddling him, and demanding what happened to his idiotic best friend.

"Fuck you Urameshi!" Kuwabara grumbled angrily face flushed, "High school is hard."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…it's why I'm not in school anymore," Yusuke admitted, "Why I work at that noodle shop…" Yusuke trailed off, and Kuwabara pat Yusuke's hip gently.

"With your stupid ex-girlfriend," Kuwabara offered.

Yusuke grinned sitting in Kuwabara's lap. Yusuke's break up with Keiko had been bad, rather bad actually, and Yusuke was amazed her parents still let him work in the noodle shop, but even if he lost that job it wouldn't be bad. Yusuke did have a whole demon territory waiting for him to rule, but Yusuke didn't want to return to demon world really…it made seeing Kuwabara hard. The miasma in demon world's air made Kuwabara sick. The only reason Kuwabara could stand the air when he followed Sensui to demon world, was because Kuwabara had been so angry he hadn't noticed the damaging effects until the next day when he was found by his sister laying on the floor gasping for breath. Since then, Kuwabara was told he'd have to get special permission from Koenma, (who of course freely gave it) but the real problem was this weird blessing Kuwabara would have to get every time before visiting his friends. All in all, this was too much of a hassle, and Yusuke remained in human world.

Remained where his best friend was, what Yusuke shyly admitted, was his real home.

"Are you two screwing?" Hiei's casual voice broke in to Yusuke's thoughts, and the two on the ground both looked over to see Hiei and Kurama standing in the clearing, Kurama rolling his eyes at Hiei's greeting.

Yusuke realized he was still dominantly straddling Kuwabara and finally got up casually, "I'm just showing him whose boss."

Kuwabara snorted, got up and went over to Kurama. Kuwabara threw the back of his hand to his brow and gushed, "Oh Kurama! Thank god you're here, Urameshi was man-handling me!" Kuwabara then grinned at Kurama who burst into laughter, Kuwabara joining. The two had become great friends in the time Yusuke had been away in demon world settling his territory, and dealing with matters with Raizen and such. In all honesty, it made Yusuke a little jealous, and had made Yusuke at fist concerned that he'd been replaced. But Kuwabara proved time and time after again that Yusuke was his best friend and nothing would change that, not separation or even death.

So Yusuke only pretended to be surprised when Kuwabara smacked the back of Yusuke's head in some sort of playful banter. Yusuke would have given chase to Kuwabara but Hiei cut in, "Yusuke why didn't you help Kuwabara fix up his arm?"

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara looked to the forgotten limb, which still bled from the bite. They had no response for that except that they gotten distracted by each other…and that's not something one guy, (or in this case two guys) admits to another guy. So Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and then to Hiei and Kurama, and shrugged.

Kurama and Hiei both sighed.

"Sit down…I'll get it," Kurama said pushing Kuwabara into a sitting position.

The group shared a small discussion about their next move, for heading home. They thought of splitting into pairs, but that could go bad. Demons were still after them…the wisest decision would be for them to head out home solo. Hiei was given the information that Kuwabara carried in his pocket being as Hiei was the fastest and would reach home in no time-home being Genkai's shrine in the group's hometown. They weren't too far from home, just another city away…so they'd all be reunited by the late afternoon.

As soon as Kuwabara was on his feet their plans were all decided.

Yusuke would backtrack through the woods to confuse the demons, and kill a few and then head home.

Hiei would just take off, and bam. Deliver the information, and go home to wait gloat about how quick he got home, and how long it would take the others.

Kurama was going to travel through the woods most of the way, before getting back onto the road and possible hitchhiking home.

Kuwabara was to get out of the woods straight away, and if other people spotted him, fake some sort of injury to get the townsfolk to deliver him back to his city. With all the blood on him, and bandages to boot, it'd be no big deal convincing others something terrible had happened in the woods that cost the boy his memory.

It was a perfect idea, and after good-byes, the group parted ways.

Kuwabara used his sense to guide him out of the woods, found an empty road, and was soon walking heading in the direction of the town, where he hoped people would be to help him get home. Kuwabara was too tired to walk all the way home, and he didn't want to be the last at the shrine to face ridicule from Hiei. As Kuwabara walked down the steep road he spotted a woman sitting in the middle of the road, hugging her knees and just crying.

Kuwabara stopped.

This sight was indeed odd, but the odder part was this woman was wearing what looked like pajamas you would receive at the hospital. Kuwabara remembered the ones he had to wear when he had spent the night after he had had his appendix removed. Approaching the woman slowly he touched her arm, "Miss?" he queried.

The woman did not flinch at his touch, but she did at his voice.

She looked up at him her mousy brown hair falling around her acorn shaped face. She was young, older then Kuwabara, but still young. Her dark eyes were glazed, and filled with tears. In her hands was a scalpel with blood on it, but as far as Kuwabara could tell she had no wounds…so Kuwabara was left to wonder if she had used it on someone. But that thought was pushed aside when he noticed something sitting on the woman's shoulder.

A fat tiny green demon sat on her shoulder, his tiny hand holding on to her earlobe as he chatted away in her ear about only God knows what.

"There's a demon on my shoulder…no one can see him," the woman whispered finally, "He keeps saying, "Go on Tomo, you know you want to. Go on…kill them Tomo…" But no one can see him," The woman, or Tomo, continued to say, "No one believes me…no one does…" She gripped the scalpel, "I just want it to go away, I don't want to hurt anyone."

Kuwabara felt a wavy of pity sweep through him, followed by anger.

He sat down on the ground, and reached out snatching the ugly green beast, and squeezed killing it. Kuwabara shook his hand free of the blood, and the woman blinked startled. One minute the young man had been reaching towards the woman, the next he was shaking blood from his hand…

"Do you hear anything now Tomo-san?" Kuwabara asked placing a gentle and king hand on her back. Tomo looked at him, and waited for several long minutes. She grinned, opened her mouth to say the words of praise, worship, and thanks to Kuwabara she knew he deserved, but she was so happy to be freed of her long plight that she flung her arms around Kuwabara and began to weep.

"You killed the demon! You made him go! And you BELIEVED me! You BELIEVED me!" Tomo sobbed hugging Kuwabara who held the small woman in his arms.

"Come on…" Kuwabara said after a while feeling shy, and odd for holding a woman in his arms, "Let's get you to town and get you home…" He got up taking the small woman's hands and meant to help her to her feet, and even carry her if she needed it. Tomo smiled at Kuwabara, and then her eyes caught something behind Kuwabara. She screamed trying to alert Kuwabara to the danger.

Kuwabara turned and felt something sharp at his throat. It wasn't a knife, or something to cut his throat. But nonetheless it was sharp, and followed by the sharpness, there was a tingling feeling that grew from a pleasant tickle to a, sweet-jesus-mother-of-god-this-is-the-worst-pain-I've-ever-felt-in-my-life-and-as-soon-as-I-can-figure-out-how-to-scream-cry-throw-up-shit-my-pants-and-faint-at-the-same-time-I'll-be-doing-that-right-now, type of pain.

Abruptly the pain was gone, and with it, Kuwabara's senses.

When Kuwabara came to, it felt as if there were many bees in his head buzzing around and around. He groaned, and sat up peering around slowly realizing he was lying on a bed, three large men looming over him. He raised his hands as if to block himself from an attack, when he noticed the handcuffs on his wrists.

"Wh…what?" Kuwabara croaked confused.

Two of the three large men pat Kuwabara's arms, "Keep your arms down kid…it's alright," The larger of the two said. He had friendly brown eyes, dark hair, and thick bushy eyebrows that Kuwabara couldn't help but think reminded him of caterpillars. The other man forcing Kuwabara to put his arms down looked old, and tired, and wishing to be somewhere else.

It was the third man, who stood behind the two that made Kuwabara suddenly very afraid.

This man…he was giving off some sort of…Kuwabara shook his head. The third man dressed in a white lab coat, with bleached white-blonde hair, and dark black eyes, was truly scaring Kuwabara to the bone, and his instincts screamed at him to get away from this place and that man. Before Kuwabara could react to his instincts, and break away from this small group, he was aware of small prick of pain and turned to see the third man that was setting off all of the alarms in Kuwabara's head, inject a needle into his arm, and squeezing sore sort of clear liquid in his arm.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Kuwabara demanded as the man pulled away.

"Easy young man…I am Dr. Scion…head of this hospital…these are my orderlies….you see son, we found you covered in blood leaning over one of our escaped patients…being a male, and miss Tomo a young female, we used a tazer on you thinking you were hurting her. However seeing she is fine we owe you an apology…" Dr. Scion smiled Kuwabara suddenly feeling like he was a mouse caught by some great cat, "…but then we of course began to wonder…where did you get the blood from? It was all over you, and you even have some small injuries, a bite on the shoulder…a cut on the throat…and after searching your clothes before we burned them-"

"You burned my clothes!?" Kuwabara gasped angrily sitting fully up, the two orderlies grabbing him suddenly.

"Easy there boy," the one with the caterpillar like eyebrows said soothingly to Kuwabara, grasping him tightly so he wouldn't jerk about.

Kuwabara leaned against this man grunting painfully, he was so dizzy all of a sudden. "What…was that shot?"

The doctor ignored him, "Of course we burned your clothes. You were covered in blood, and clearly most of it was not your own. We gave you replacements…" the man went on as Kuwabara looked down at his clothes. He was in what looked like pajama's…the same as that woman from before. Kuwabara was slowly starting to remember everything, the pain from the tazer, the buzzing bees in his head, and these confusing settings causing Kuwabara to have a lapse in memory…

"Tomo-chan…"

"Yes I mentioned her earlier," Dr. Scion said placidly.

"She's alright?" Kuwabara demanded.

"Well…better now that she is back with us. We're sorry if she startled you young man-"

"Kazuma Kuwabara is my name…now undo these cuffs and let me out of here," Kuwabara grumbled interrupting the man.

Dr. Scion batted his eyelashes, "She said you destroyed the demon on her shoulder did you Mr. Kuwabara?"

"Well yes of course I did! That little demon was just holding onto her ear, and causing her all sorts of pain I had to!" Kuwabara said annoyed before realizing what he was saying and shutting his mouth.

However he seemed to had made Dr. Scion very happy. Dr. Scion brushed a white blonde curl from his face and said, "Oh my, you see…" Dr. Scion said to the two orderlies. "I was right into bringing him here…clearly he's also in need of our help."

Kuwabara began to panic, "Help? I don't need help! Where am I? What type of hospital is this!?"

The orderlies held Kuwabara down firmly. Kuwabara would have been able to escape otherwise, but whatever had been injected in his arm, was making Kuwabara dizzy and tired…some sort of sedative. Kuwabara was also sure it as also what was causing the buzzing bee sound in his head. Kuwabara grunted lowly, and blinked back the dizziness, and the sudden sensation to throw up.

"You're at my hospital, Shallow Hills Hospital for the Clinically Insane," Dr. Scion said, "Don't worry we'll ta-"

"I am not insane!" Kuwabara bellowed suddenly struggling fiercely against the two orderlies.

"-ke good care of you Mr. Kuwabara-"

"Did you hear me!? I'm **NOT** crazy!!"

"-if that _is_ indeed your name. And if you're not-"

"Get these goons off'a me! Right now! Let go of me!"

"-insane, then you should enjoy your rest here. You will-"

"Listen Doc, call off Silent-Bob, and Buggy-brows off me now! Let go!" Kuwabara shouted as more men came in the room to hold Kuwabara down, or pull out more needles to inject Kuwabara with, all the while Dr. Scion staring at Kuwabara cruelly with an odd creepy grin on his face.

"-be freed as soon as my search for you on the computer pulls up an address."

Kuwabara felt cold as he was injected with the same clear liquid from before and whispered harshly, "You can't keep me here!" Kuwabara's rage began to die down, and Kuwabara blinked slowly, and began to struggle less and less, the shot taking it's effect. Dr. Scion leaned down close to Kuwabara, "Mr. Kuwabara…I'm not kidnapping you…I'm keeping you safe here. Despite your height and your stocky build Mr. Kuwabara, I can tell you're a minor," Dr. Scion placed a hand in the small of Kuwabara's back and began to rub Kuwabara's back there, producing a growl from the slowly fading Kuwabara. Dr. Scion smiled at Kuwabara, and a sick feeling settled in Kuwabara's stomach. Nothing was right with this man, there was something not right with this man. Dr. Scion sighed and continued in saying, "So therefore…until I get word from your parents…I really am keeping you here in your best interest…Mr. Kuwabara…"

Kuwabara wasn't sure what else he said, because after that Kuwabara felt himself slip away a give into the darkness.

The present… 

Since then Kuwabara was constantly doped up on stabilizers, and Dr. Nattaka was Kuwabara's personal physician…and as for Dr. Scion…he was always still looking for information Kazuma Kuwabara, and always telling his fellow nurses, and doctors, "Sorry…I still can't find anything on Mr. Kuwabara today…but don't worry…now we've been given one more day to try and fix him."

But luckily for Kuwabara, the woman who he'd saved from the demon was still around.

Through out that week throughout the sessions Kuwabara was forced to attend, the pills he was supposed to swallow, there would be times when he would doubt his own sanity.

I mean…honestly who could create a glowing orange sword? Kuwabara currently couldn't…he blamed the medicine and shots he was forced to endure, but at the same time there would be days Kuwabara wondered if he really was the person who he claimed to be…

But it was Tomo, the forever-grateful woman Kuwabara had saved that reminded him and assured him he could see demons, and destroy them. He had saved her after all…And Kuwabara believed her. This woman, since his last memory of her had changed. She was no longer a sniveling terrified victim, but a rather intelligent woman, who looked to sit by the window and read. She was the perfect image of sanity, but she was not to be released, because she kept insisting Kuwabara had been the one to drive the demons away. She refused to change her story and, "get help for her problems," she was too grateful for what Kuwabara had done. He had freed her of the torment caused by the little demon, and now Tomo planned on doing her best to save Kuwabara from the doctors who called him delusional.

And so Kuwabara clung to his words, and continued to believe that he was exactly who he said he was. Kazuma Kuwabara, capable of seeing spirits, and able to destroy demons.

However things changed for Kuwabara on the beginning of the second week when instead of Dr. Nattaka, Dr. Scion sat waiting for him holding a big thick file. Kuwabara instantly felt afraid, and tried to resist going in the room with Dr. Scion, but the two big orderlies from before were right there pushing Kuwabara inside.

"Come on Lad, don't be scared. Dr. Scion found your file, you might get to go home soon!" Buggy-Brows (as Kuwabara had dubbed the nameless orderly) said kindly, Kuwabara glaring at him.

"No Buggy-Brows…no! He's bad…dun' make me go in there wif' him…" Kuwabara slurred trying to yank away from the other orderly, Silent-Bob, as well.

Kuwabara's struggling was to no use. He was severely weakened due to the drugs flowing in his system, and constantly dizzy. Kuwabara couldn't help but compare himself to a newborn kitten.

Soon enough Kuwabara was chained to the same familiar stool, and meeting the gaze of the handsome Dr. Scion. Kuwabara let out a low groan, and flinched as Dr. Scion placed a hand on Kuwabara's chained one, "Now, now Mr. Kuwabara…you should greet me with more kindness…see this file?"

Dr. Scion held up a thick file, with the name Kazuma Kuwabara, written on it.

"See this file…this is all the information I've managed to find on you…You are indeed called Kazuma Kuwabara."

Kuwabara perked up a bit, the dizziness leaving his body instantly, and beginning to be replaced by sudden warmth. Kuwabara sat straight up and looked back at the orderlies who stood by the door, "You hear that? Now le'me go!" Kuwabara slurred loudly, "An' this means…no mo' shots. I dun' like talkin' like a drunk every day…" Kuwabara said offering his chained hands.

"Kazuma-kun…" Dr. Scion said softly taking Kuwabara's chin, "You see…your name is right…but…" Dr. Scion batted his thick eyelashes at Kuwabara, and opened the file up. "You see your friend Yusuke Urameshi…" Dr. Scion pulled out a picture of a boy laying on the road covered in blood, surrounded by broken glass, and a crowd of people staring in disbelief. Kuwabara knew what was coming, but before he could explain that Yusuke survived being hit by a car, Dr. Scion drew another picture of Kuwabara standing alone in a cemetery. Kuwabara's image was knelt over in prayer over the headstone, which read, "Yusuke Urameshi."

"That's not right…" Kuwabara found himself saying.

Dr. Scion gave him this look of pity, but in his eyes Kuwabara could see the demonic like glee. This doctor was enjoying Kuwabara's torment.

"Kuwabara your friend died a long…long time ago, and you've kept it repressed," Dr. Scion explained to the flabbergasted patient.

Kuwabara felt as if he was sitting in a pool of icy water, "No…no…he did not die. You're lying! Urame…Urameshi survived that accident. He did."

"When he was fourteen he saved a kid-" Dr. Scion held up a hand so Kuwabara wouldn't interrupt anymore, "And it looked like he might pull through but he died…he really did die…after that Kuwabara you were never the same. You got in more violent fights…"

Kuwabara blinked.

"…And your friends wound up leaving you…"

Kuwabara blinked again.

"…Because you just had become too violent of a person…"

It couldn't be true.

"…And then your sister, your only living relative died…"

Kuwabara's life was a lie-HIS life…was a lie?

"…And it seems that was the last straw…"

Kuwabara felt cold, and he was breaking into a sweat.

"…So you've been missing for the last three years…"

Yusuke was really dead.

"…And apparently made up this world of spirit detecting, and saving others to ease the pain of losing…"

Kuwabara was alone…he was…alone.

"…your lover-"

Kuwabara was snapped out of his despair and blinked a few times so he could focus better on Dr. Scion's face. "What…?"

Dr. Scion smiled soothingly, though to Kuwabara the smile seemed twisted and unkind. "You see," he explained, "Yusuke was your lover…it's all in this file. Yusuke and you were the outcast of the school for this…and when he died that left you alone." Dr. Scion explained and finished with, "Which is why I think you've allowed yourself to be tricked into this world of fantasy. But you're with us now Kuwabara, we're going to help you." Dr. Scion smiled at Kuwabara, and with that Kuwabara's world shattered into a million tiny shards.

"But I'm not…Gay…I don't love Yusuke…" Kuwabara protested face bright red. "He's jus' my bes' friend..." Kuwabara slurred, suddenly aware that the orderlies were giving him another shot. He hissed at them in protest, but by the time he had reacted the orderlies had already retreated into the shadows of the room the deed already done.

"Really now?" Dr. Scion raised a bleached brow. "Let's just say you're right and I'm wrong…what would you do if this Yusuke Urameshi died." Dr. Scion's eyes flashed dangerously looking into Kuwabara's. "What does your heart say you would do if Yusuke was dead…" Dr. Scion said holding up the picture of Kuwabara standing alone in a graveyard. Kuwabara couldn't remember that ever happening but…everything began to seep in and Kuwabara felt the world he once knew completely erased.

Kuwabara knew if Yusuke died…or was dead in this case then Kuwabara's life was over. He knew this because with out Yusuke, life wouldn't be worth living and…

…and…

Kuwabara felt ill, and the blush in his face overtook his whole body, "I…I love him." It was not a question towards the doctor, but more of an acknowledgment, and statement that Kuwabara believed him. Dr. Scion smiled relieved and nodded at Kuwabara.

"Yes Kuwabara you did love him…and that's why you are the way you are today," Dr. Scion said with a sad little sigh.

Kuwabara felt tears fill his eyes, and finally released the hold of the world he once knew.

"Oh God…"

Kuwabara groaned before throwing up, and beginning to let out loud empty sobs. "Oh God….it's not real…it's true…it's true…I'm insane…Oh God…"

Dr. Scion got up from his seat, and wrapped his arms around Kuwabara, "It's alright my boy…it's okay. I will help you through this, and we will get you back to normal…you will be alright."

And with that Kazuma Kuwabara sobbed and mourned for the loss of the world he once knew. For the loss of Yusuke Urameshi, who he apparently loved, and had no recollection of loving, and mourned for the loss of himself. For if everything Dr. Scion was saying was true…then Kazuma Kuwabara really did not know himself. Therefore in Kuwabara's mind…

_Kazuma Kuwabara did not exist_.

1234

**Meanwhile**, in an old shrine that was 24 hours, 45 minutes, and a 13 second drive away from where Kuwabara was being held, Hiei and Kurama greeted the sight of Yusuke Urameshi. Yusuke grinned at his friends wearily.

"Hey guys…finally back…" Yusuke muttered sheepishly, admittedly embarrassed that it had taken him a full week to get home.

"We were beginning to worry," Kurama said with a friendly smile holding out his hand to grasp Yusuke's hand.

"Yeah well I wound up having to back track, got my ass handed to me, and then I had to fight some more…" Yusuke said with a pleased grin. It was obvious Yusuke had hung back to finish off the demons.

Hiei rolled his eyes snorting and looked around.

"Where's Kuwabara?" Hiei asked dully.

Kurama looked around and smiled, "He stop off home? I bet he couldn't wait to pick up his cat from Okubo's."

Yusuke raised a black eyebrow, "What are you guys talking about? He's not here?"

Kurama and Hiei looked at Yusuke confused. "No, he's not…we thought he hung back to travel back home with you," Kurama said holding out his hands knowing the inevitable, "Freak-out," from Yusuke was about to happen.

Which it did.

"WHAT? HE'S NOT HERE! HE…AGGHHH! He didn't hang back to travel with me!" Yusuke exploded tearing at his hair, "Agghhh!! We gotta go back where we parted!!" Yusuke turned to run off when both Hiei and Kurama caught Yusuke's shoulder.

"Yusuke! Calm yourself!" Kurama ordered, "Go inside, shower, change your filthy clothes, while we contact Koenma and Boeton. Koenma will be able to tell us exactly where Kuwabara is."

Yusuke opened his mouth to protest, but Hiei prevented any words by pointing out, "The longer you hold us up, the longer we don't know how Kuwabara is."

Yusuke seemed torn between hitting something, screaming, and pouting in defeat. He wound up doing all three. Howling with guilt he smashed his hand through the wall of the shrine before stomping off inside, lower lips stuck out in a ridiculous but honest pout. Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other.

"I'll stay with Yusuke," Kurama sighed.

"And I'll get Koenma," Hiei said before vanishing from sight.

In the shower Yusuke tensely scrubbed a week's worth of dirt and grime from his smooth skin and dark hair. Yusuke couldn't focus on the shower, in fact he wasn't aware of the soothing rinse at all. Kuwabara wasn't here. That was what Yusuke had been looking forward to as he traveled home. Kuwabara would be waiting for him. And Yusuke knew what to expect. Kuwabara would be antsy and twitchy. He'd probably also be a living hell for Kurama and Hiei, pestering the two as why Yusuke hadn't come back. And then when Yusuke did get home, and made his way up the shrine steps, Kuwabara would be the first to greet him. Like an excited puppy Kuwabara would let out that goofy grin and laugh, and then bound over to him hugging him.

Yusuke would look in his eyes and then see what he normally saw when Kuwabara was waiting for him for a long period of time: relief, anxiety, worry, joy, and that sparkle to his eye that Yusuke couldn't quite place. The two would hug, and Kuwabara would haul Yusuke up in his arms, whine about missing his fighting buddy, and then insist in a fight…

…and Yusuke would be the happiest he had ever been.

Being near Kuwabara always made Yusuke happy…and much too Yusuke's dismay he was snapped out of his dream like stupor when he realized he'd gotten a bit too happy thinking about Kuwabara.

Yusuke cursed himself, and his hormones as he turned the shower water to ice cold. This was becoming a daily occurrence…just thinking about Kuwabara for too long sexually aroused the young half-demon. Yusuke at first was frightened by the change and tried to tell Keiko what was going on, which had caused the break up. She'd gotten so angry, and demanded that Yusuke have sex with her to prove he loved her…and while normal boys would have jumped at the thought of getting laid, Yusuke had felt a number of things. One was disgust for he's been with Keiko for about…two weeks. The other was anger for the nerve of this girl for thinking she could not only order him around, but force him to have sex with her, and somehow that would make things okay. When he refused, Keiko unleashed a flurry of heated and angry words describing Kuwabara.

Yusuke had almost hit her for her angry words, and then felt shocked into silence by her cry of, "I knew you loved him!"

Keiko's words were shocking, and thus after Yusuke left it was clear they were no longer a couple.

And after two all-nighters and agonizing questions on his sexuality, Yusuke came to conclusion that he liked Kuwabara. Wanted Kuwabara…_needed _him. And if his erection wasn't enough, Yusuke was pretty sure he loved Kuwabara.

Yusuke found himself calmed, and shivered as he turned off the cold water, before grabbing a towel and stepping outside of the shower. Drying off quick, Yusuke had no shame in walking back out into the living room of the shrine, and asking for some clothes.

Kurama looked up at him, and pointed at some on the chair, "It'll be too big but Hiei will be back with Koenma any moment."

Yusuke nodded, and snatching the clothes Yusuke went back to the bathroom to dress, and then looking in the bathroom's medicine cabinet pulled out hair gel that he knew would be there. When Yusuke got back to the living room, Kurama was on the phone talking with Genkai. Yusuke almost kicked himself for not noticing the old woman's absence, but with Kuwabara missing…

Hell, when it came to anything to do with Kuwabara and danger, Yusuke had a hard time noticing anything.

"Genkai says it's about time you got back…and that she'll…" Kurama called out to Yusuke, but gave up seeing Yusuke wasn't paying attention. He was too deep in thought of Kuwabara being missing to care what his sensei had to say to him. Kurama sighed, apologized to the elderly woman and hung up the phone.

Kurama rose to his feet, and placed his hands on Yusuke's shoulders-the dark haired youth immediately jumping. Yusuke looked at the red head and then cleared his throat, "Uh…were you saying something Kuwab-er Kurama?"

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at Yusuke, "Yusuke it's probably nothing…Kuwabara's just late. Hell, he could be at home showering and getting himself ready to come over and see us any second. Relax, Kuwabara is quite capable of taking care of himself…besides he would never get in any state bad enough to make you worry."

However before Yusuke could feel comforted by those words, Koenma's voice interrupted, "Guys, Kuwabara is in trouble."

Yusuke felt his stomach knot up painfully and whipped around to see Koenma being dragged inside the shrine by Hiei. Koenma held a tape and waved it around, "You've all got to watch this! I didn't know this was going on until today-I swear!"

"Enough babbling, show them what I caught a glimpse of!" Hiei barked.

Hiei was angry.

Yusuke knew if Hiei was angry, Kuwabara was in serious danger. Serious, serious danger. Yusuke sat down so as not to get sick, and with his temper dropping flaring took in a deep breath, "Koenma put in the tape."

Koenma hastily did so, and Yusuke watched as on the screen of Genkai's old t.v. set Kuwabara appeared on screen. He was stooping next to a hysterical woman, and talking calmly to her. Yusuke felt warmth fill every corner of his body as Kuwabara looked at the woman with his kind eyes, and with ease caught a demon on her shoulder and killed it. That tiny creature seemed to have been the source of the woman's problems, for she calmed and smiling wide, began to tank Kuwabara….

…And that was when two large men appeared on screen, and pulled out what looked like a small black box. Kuwabara turned too late, it was pressed to his throat, and Kuwabara collapsed leaving one man to gather the unconscious youth in his arms while the other proceeded to subdue the girl…

As Yusuke watched he felt the rage inside him fill up, and could not wait to see the man who dared to hurt his teammate…His best friend…_His_ Kuwabara.

1234

**Back** at the hospital Kuwabara was allowed to be shackle free for the first time since he'd been there. He had gotten quiet after he cried on Dr. Scion's shoulders, and even been told he might not need to be given any more shots anymore as long as Kuwabara honestly believed he did not have powers.

But after seeing gruesome picture after gruesome picture of his best friend's…no lover's death Kuwabara would believe what ever Dr. Scion told him.

Alone in his room, eyes blood shot from tears, and face pale, Kuwabara tried to think about the last time he saw Yusuke. But all he could see was Yusuke fighting demons-so Kuwabara knew that wasn't a real memory. It was from the world he'd created...filled with demons, and made up friends, and a made up reality.

Kuwabara hated himself for giving into insanity.

He hated himself for not knowing his own sister was dead and gone.

But mostly he hated himself for not remembering the taste of his lover's lips. Since Dr. Scion had informed Kuwabara that Yusuke had not only been his best friend, but his lover…Kuwabara had been trying to remember kissing Yusuke. Holding him, touching him, soft glances, when they first admitted their feelings…anything that the two could have possibly done together.

He remembered fighting with Yusuke. He remembered laughing with Yusuke. He remembered going to the arcade playing mindless video game with Yusuke…crying for Yusuke…teasing Yusuke…giving Yusuke a noogie…Yusuke crying for Kuwabara's sake…friendly hugs…playing at the beach…and then there was a foggy dream of kissing Yusuke as he slept in his pajamas…but Kuwabara couldn't remember a truly romantic moment between him and Yusuke.

However…Kuwabara could feel the love in those memories. Kuwabara was certain the love had been there…and had been hidden from the world. It must have been too important for Kuwabara to share his love to the world. But Yusuke had still been taken from him…and thus-of course according to Dr. Scion-Kuwabara created this world to live within to protect himself.

But now Kuwabara was determined to get better. Yusuke wouldn't want him to be weak…Yusuke thought he was strong. And Kuwabara had to face this problem, and accept that Yusuke was dead, and Kuwabara had been insane for several long years. Kuwabara had to get better and move on for Yusuke, it's what Yusuke would have wanted.

A scream caused Yusuke to look at the door, and then Dr. Nattaka entered. The man smiled, and Kuwabara nodded his head at him. Dr. Nattaka had been pleased to hear they had a break through with Kuwabara, and was happy to know that Kuwabara was accepting his was not capable of seeing ghosts, killing demons, or wielding some sort of magical sword.

"Sorry about the noise…but Tomo is…well she's being put in another part of the ward so she won't send you back into relapse. It's a very good thing you did to tell us that she was trying to get you to believe you were indeed able to…well you know," Dr. Nattaka said softly.

Kuwabara nodded and laid back on his bed, "Do ah…still need these shots?" Kuwabara mumbled not resisting in slurring his words. It was no use while he was kept like this. Dr. Nattaka sat down in a chair near Kuwabara bed, and placed a hand on Kuwabara's brow.

"Yeah…no more shots. The symptoms from the stabilizers will wear off sometime this afternoon," Dr. Nattaka informed him.

Kuwabara nodded and draped an arm over his eyes, as he felt the burning pain of tears.

Dr. Nattaka sighed leaning over in his chair to per Kuwabara's arm. Dr. Nattaka didn't actually approve of Dr. Scion's methods. Forcing him to face the death of his best friend, and supposed lover…it was all a little harsh for Dr. Nattaka's likings, but Dr. Scion after all was the head of the department. But still…Dr. Nattaka couldn't help but wonder why Dr. Scion had insisted that no one else see Kuwabara's file…or even look him up.

The reason for Dr. Nattaka not being allowed to look at the file was actually a very simple one.

It was a complete fake.

Dr. Scion was the type of man who rationalized everything. There was no God, no Lucifer, no Hell, no Heaven, no ghosts, no mystical creatures, no magic, no anything out of the ordinary in Dr. Scion's world. And to Dr. Scion, that was the truth of the world, and the reason he became a psychiatrist: to correct peoples' view on the world!

So when Kuwabara was found, and he was told of Kuwabara's actions, Dr. Scion knew that he had to fix this young man before if was too late.

And so when he typed in Kazuma Kuwabara's name on the computer, Dr. Scion printed off some information, called a few family friends of a woman named Shizuru Kuwabara, found out she'd be gone for the next month or two…and then with a flick of wrist, and talented hands typing on the keyboard, Dr. Scion began to recreate Kazuma Kuwabara to his liking. Kuwabara attending some guy called Kurama's mother's wedding: deleted. Kurama didn't exist. An old woman named Genkai being some sort of psychic master Kuwabara hung out with in his youth: deleted. Some mysterious red eyed midget with a foul temper: deleted. Shizuru Kuwabara, Kazuma Kuwabara's sister, who could "see ghosts," like her brother: killed off, just as you would kill off a character in a soap.

And then Yusuke Urameshi…ah.

Now Yusuke Urameshi, if Dr. Scion ever met him, would be the next person Dr. Scion needed to cure. Dr. Scion noted that after this Yusuke person was hit by a car, and amazingly enough had survived, that Yusuke and Urameshi became friends-and at this time Dr. Scion rationalized that Yusuke suddenly warped Kuwabara's mind.

It all made perfect sense to the man who rationalized everything.

Yes, Dr. Scion knew what he was doing could cost him his Doctor's license, but Dr. Scion was determined to "help," Kuwabara.

So after coming up with a clever back story Dr. Scion had made the perfectly fabricated story, and was pleased to see the reaction he wanted from Kuwabara. Kuwabara believed everything he said, and even broke down in tears asking to be cured. Dr. Scion had smiled in triumph and tucked the fake file safely away.

Yes, with his help, Dr. Scion knew he would be able to shape Kuwabara into a perfectly normal upstanding citizen.

1234

Yusuke Urameshi was going to kill Dr. Scion. 

First Yusuke witnessed his best friend save a girl from a demon, only to receive a nice shock. Then some men dragged Kuwabara away to an asylum, and began to hold him against his will. Fast forward to the end…the end where Kuwabara was told everyone was dead, shone some bogus photos…and finally convinced he was insane. This hurt Yusuke to the very core, and he cursed himself again and again for staying behind to fight demons.

Yusuke was also…embarrassed. Kuwabara had been told…that he…well that he and Yusuke were lovers. Koenma had assured Yusuke that Dr. Scion had spun this lie to rationalize everything about Kuwabara, but Yusuke was embarrassed for another reason. Yusuke really did…love Kuwabara. Yusuke had grown close to Kuwabara, too close as his mom had teased, but in the end it was true.

Yusuke loved Kuwabara for all that the man was.

For being his first friend.

For laughing.

For smiling.

For fighting by his side.

For crying for him.

For rescuing him.

For waiting for him.

Yusuke loved Kuwabara for all those reasons and more…and now Kuwabara was suffering somewhere in an asylum…and had been told some lie about a relationship. Yusuke indeed liked the thought of being with Kuwabara, but he did not like the thought of some jackass telling Kuwabara that there was a relationship years ago that ended because of death.

Running at break neck speed, demon form glowing with rage, long hair streaming behind him, Yusuke could only think of his best friend's tears. So when he tripped over a root in the forest it was no surprise. Kurama and Hiei dropped to his side, giving Yusuke remorseful looks. "Yusuke…" Kurama spoke softly, "Calm down…we'll get there. It's just another few minutes away. You must control yourself or you'll truly kill that doctor."

"Good!" Yusuke snapped, joined by Hiei, which was a surprise. And when Yusuke and Kurama's eyes fell on the shorter demon, Hiei turned away the palest of a blush washing his face.

Yusuke got up taking a deep breath, brushing a tongue over the fangs in his mouth, "He's going to die…Kurama he will die. Dirt like him doesn't deserve to be among the living."

Seeing his steely gaze, Kurama nodded and sighed. There was no point in stopping Yusuke, and Kurama reluctantly had to admit, Youko was pacing the corners of his mind ranting and raving, begging to be released so he could maim the one who dared attack one of his few friends.

The three nodded and with a flicker were off again-off to rescue their friend.

**1234**

**Back **at the asylum, Tomo struggled against two orderlies. They were going to be escorting her to a vehicle, and then to another asylum. Since Kuwabara had rescued her she was determined to find a way to help the man recall that he wasn't insane, but Dr. Scion had put a stop to that.

"Let me go! You won't get away with brainwashing Kuwabara-kun!"

"Now, now…" the orderly with the bushy eyebrows said kindly, "We're helping him not hurting him…just like we're helping you."

"NO!" Tomo insisted, "I won't let you hurt Kuwabara-kun! He's my savior!" Tomo snarled leaping up violently, the quieter orderly wrapping his arms around her waist as she screeched and thrashed about.

"Well said woman…" a cocky voice sounded.

The woman turned seeing three figures…three figures that could in no way be normal people. There was a man with white hair, furry ears, and a fox-like tail. Another who had glimmering red eyes, and standing between the two was a young man with long black hair, with odd tattoos all over his body. Before she could blink the three vanished, and she discovered they were standing next to her, both orderlies collapsed on the ground.

"Who…what?" Tomo whispered.

However the one with the tattoos placed a hand on her shoulder, "You can go on and get of here…we're Kuwabara's friends. We've come to collect him now." And with a lopsided grin the three were gone leaving her alone blinking surprised.

Inside the asylum, Kuwabara was sitting before Dr. Scion and Dr. Nattaka who were prodding him with personal questions Kuwabara could not answer. He was no longer confused from stabilizers, and could now speak clearly; he also bore no handcuffs or chains. Dr. Scion had moved to sit by Kuwabara, and wrap his arms around him, when there was the loud sound of a door being kicked down.

Three men looked up, but it was Kuwabara who paled, and slipped out of his seat at the sight of the three men.

"No…no they're not real…" Kuwabara whispered tears flooding his eyes and rinsing his face.

Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke stood before them, glaring hatefully at Dr. Scion. Throwing Dr. Nattaka carelessly away they grabbed Dr. Scion-snarling like wild animals.

"No…it's illogical!" Dr. Scion whispered shaking visibly.

Yusuke wanted nothing more then to rip his head off, but at Kuwabara meek sob, tossed him to Kurama and Hiei muttering, "Watch him…I need Kuwabara." Yusuke's voice was raw with emotion, and he trembled with anger, remorse, and guilt.

Hiei nodded his head, and both he and Kurama dragged the screaming man away to another room to give Yusuke and Kuwabara some privacy.

Kuwabara trembled before Yusuke, and stared at the man hot tear staining his cheeks. Kuwabara flinched when Yusuke dropped down to the ground in front of him, and scooted away until his back was pressed to the wall. Yusuke took several deep breaths, before he approached Kuwabara, his demon form melting away. He placed a hand on Kuwabara's knee, and with his other hand snatched one of Kuwabara's hand and made Kuwabara cold palm press to his face.

"I'm sorry Kuwabara…we didn't know that…this had happened to you. I'm here now…everything he told you was a lie."

Kuwabara looked visibly sick, and felt his ears turn red as Yusuke nuzzled his hand and kept insisting this was real.

Kuwabara felt his ears heat up and took his free hand and flexed it. He looked at his hand and concentrated, and felt sheer relief flood his body when he saw a spark of orange energy. Looking back to Yusuke, Kuwabara let out long shuddering breaths as if he's wakened from a long nightmare. Kuwabara felt faint, and the world darkened around him, but strong arms were wrapped around him.

"Kuwa…Kuwa…" Yusuke cooed gently holding the man, feeling tears burn his eyes as Kuwabara began to sob.

"I'm sorry…I…I didn't mean to be so easily fooled…but those pictures…and…it made more sense…and…" Kuwabara choked, but Yusuke gave him a tight squeeze.

"It's okay…it's okay!" Yusuke whispered soothingly, "I'm here…I won't ever let this happen to you again…and no one thinks you were weak. You've been doped up to high heaven for the past week!" Yusuke said forcing a weak smile. "I'm only angry that Dr. Scion…"

Kuwabara sat up pulling away feeling a little better as Yusuke struggled to find his words. Yusuke held Kuwabara's arms tight though, and Kuwabara looked down at his arms, and then to Yusuke.

"Are we…lovers…? I'm not sure if that was a lie…" Kuwabara whispered face flushing a bright red.

Yusuke blushed and looked at Kuwabara taking him in. Kuwabara's pale skin was flushed with life, and his eyes were red and glistening from tears. His curly hair was mussed up from tugging from the days of torment, and his curls spilled around his face. Kuwabara's face looked sad and lost, and his lips were parted, ready to plead for an answer.

Yusuke could no longer hold back and crushed his lips against Kuwabara's holding the man's face in his hands. Kuwabara gasped in his mouth, and Yusuke's tongue snaked in his best friend's mouth. Yusuke drooped his hands from Kuwabara's face to his waist, and he hungrily pulled Kuwabara to him, thirsting for contact. Kuwabara's body was warm beneath his pajamas and it took ever restraint Yusuke had, to resist tearing the clothes away from Kuwabara's body so he could snuggle against the warmth.

Kuwabara had been forced in Yusuke lap before finally the kiss ended and Yusuke whispered huskily, "I want to be with you. I have for a long time…too long! And I…I wanted to be the one to tell you how much I love you…how much I need you."

Kuwabara smiled at Yusuke and hugged him tightly, "…When I was told you were my lover…I was sad…that I could not recall being with you…but…now…uh…" Kuwabara's voice got quieter, "I'd like to try that now."

Yusuke grinned nuzzling Kuwabara, "Deal…now come on…Dr. Scion deserves an ass kicking."

Yusuke rose, but Kuwabara remained seated and held Yusuke's hand tight. Kuwabara's face was down in shame and his whispered, "Can we just…can we just go home…I don't…I don't want to be here anymore…I'm…I don't want to wake up, and this be a dream."

Yusuke felt guilty, and kneeled offering Kuwabara his back, "You're right…besides…there are more interesting activities at home-which I plan on doing as soon as you get checked out…and get a bit of rest." Yusuke promised as Kuwabara weakly got on his back.

Yusuke lifted the taller man with ease.

Kuwabara was happy that Yusuke was offering to carry him-even if Kuwabara did expect to be teased by Hiei later…but Kuwabara felt weak, and his mind was muddled with unsure thoughts. Kuwabara placed a chaste kiss on the side of Yusuke's neck, who moaned gently and warned, "Don't do that Kuwabara…you have no idea how many times I've imagined throwing you down and claiming you as mine."

Kuwabara chuckled, starting to feel at ease again with his best friend.

"Later Urameshi, I promise," Kuwabara swore with a smile and gently placed his head on Yusuke's shoulder. He drifted off when Yusuke ordered Kurama and Hiei to bring Dr. Scion with them so that they might torture the man later. Kuwabara closed his eyes, Yusuke helping the man he loved and cherished turn his back on Shallow Hills Hospital for the Clinically Insane, forever.

End

Ah I was so pleased! I really focused on the beginning because I felt that was the most important. I'm sorry if it annoyed you and it felt too long and drawn out.


End file.
